


i love you

by fluffmelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffmelarry/pseuds/fluffmelarry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	i love you

Louis and Harry were laying on Harry's couch, Louis comfortably positioned between Harry's legs. The television showing the movie, Grease, Louis' favorite. Harry loved watching him being so focused and captivated, he even loved the small crease that formed between his eyebrows anytime Danny would be an absolute prick.

"I love you" Harry suddenly blurted out. His eyes widening soon after he realized what he had just said.

Louis' breath hitched and his heart began racing at an unbearable pace. He turned around slowly only to meet a pair of green eyes full of shock. Harry had a shy grin plastered on his face. "Y-you love m-me?" Louis asked with surprise and doubt clear in his voice.

"I- uhm I love you too, Harry. So, so much" he then softly, but confidently replied, looking deeply into Harry's eyes with his emerald blue ones.

Harry's grin turned to his infamous dimpled smile and he released a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Louis leaned in placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on Harry's lips but then quickly engulfed himself in his arms placing soft kisses to Harry's neck, whispering multiple I love you's muffled in Harry's skin. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around his baby, being truly grateful to have a boyfriend like him. He knew he didn't deserve him, but he could only hope that Louis would never realize that. Louis meant everything to Harry.

And that was the story of Green and Blue's first I love you's.


End file.
